A Cursed Existence
by Tyger
Summary: A very old Digimon has awakened. It desires peace yet only exists to destroy. All of the Digidestined must unite, but can they stop a Digimon who had never known defeat. Completed, sorry if the ending confused any who read it.
1. Part 1

The scene begins in a calm grassy plain, just outside of a lush green forest.  Everything was peaceful and tranquil.

The Digital World truly was a beautiful paradise.

In the plains, something began to appear, like a mirage taking form.  It began to become more solid and less wavy as the seconds passed by.  The mirage was a Digimon, but not like any normal Digimon.

He was as tall and shaped like a Human man.  He wore knight-like armor that covered every part of him except the area around his eyes, having a face that even looked Human from what one could see.

Two strange, flat metal strips were attached from both of his broad shoulders and arched back to almost touching the ground.  He also had two long blood-red swords that crossed behind his back.

The Digimon's eyes adjusted to his new surroundings as he looked to see all around him.  As he did, his eyes fell upon a very small and delicate yellow flower, similar to a rose, near him.

He gracefully walked over to the plant and went to one knee.  He reached out and touched the frail petals with such gentleness despite his vicious appearance saying otherwise.

"Such beauty I haven't seen in a millennia.  It is a pity that I will soon have to destroy all of this." The Digimon spoke before standing back up.

(DigiAnalyzer)

"I am Alphamon.  Warrior-Type, Mega Level Digimon.  As my name implies, I am the 1st Digimon and unlike other Digimon, I was born a Mega.  My Crimson Blades and Wave of Destruction attack know no equal."

Alphamon looked around once more before closing his eyes.  "I must find peace or these two worlds will suffer.  I must find the ones who can bring me peace."

Alphamon focused intensely on his task of finding the "Digidestined" as he had heard of during his sleep.

"One…Two….Three…Four.  Four generations have already passed.  They are the only ones who can bring me peace.  But do they have the power?"

In the Real World, the Digidestined lived their lives as normal kids.

In the 1st generation, Tai and the others had grown to near-adulthood.

In the 2nd, Davis and his friends had entered High school.

In the 3rd, Takato and his group were along similar paths.

In the 4th, Takuya's gang was also adjusting to life as just regular kids.

This would be the first time that so many Digidestineds would be needed to take down this new threat to both the Digital World, and their own.

Tai was eating at the kitchen table, Matt was strumming his guitar with his band, Sora was lying on her bed, just staring at the ceiling out of boredom, Joe was busy with homework on at Saturday School, Mimi had returned to Japan and was doing her usual shopping on the weekend, and Izzy was busy typing on his laptop with whatever he was doing.

At the same time, all of their Digivices began to beep and shine on a scrambled screen.

Tai nearly choked on some toast from the sudden noise.  After forcing down the bite, he fished in his pocket to pull out the Digivice to see what was going on.

Even after all of these years, the older Digidestined still kept their Digivices should they ever be needed again.

Tai ran to the computer and went on the Internet, hoping to catch Izzy online.

He was and saw a picture of his friend on the screen.

"Izzy, has your Digivice been acting weird in the last minute or so?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, odd that yours is also acting the same way." Izzy replied as he looked at his.

"Do you think the others are acting the same way?"

"I've got a hunch that they are, but could all of this mean?"

"T……….ai…" Came a distorted voice from Tai's Digivice.

"Agumon?  Is that you!" Tai said into the Digivice.

"Izz…y." Came Tentomon's voice though Izzy's Digivice.

"Tentomon, what's happening?  Can you hear me?" Izzy yelled into his.

"Trou…ble.  Dan…ger.  Hurr….y" Tentomon said before the Digivices just shut off.

"This doesn't look good Izzy.  How are we supposed to know what's going on in the Digital World?" Tai asked the young genius.

"By going there of course." Izzy stated.

"Oh, right." Tai mumbled.

"Lets head towards the terminal at the school.  The others should be heading that way." Izzy guessed.

"Ok, see ya there." Tai turned off the screen.

Davis, Yolie, TK, Kari, Cody, and Ken's D-3s were acting the same way.

Elsewhere, Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, and Ai and Mako's D-Arcs went off.

Then, Takuya, Koli, Zoe, JP, Tommy, and Kouchi's cell phones went into static.

Tai and Izzy made it to see that the others had gotten there first and were waiting on them.

"What too you so long?" Matt asked with a stern look.  It was as if he had briefly returned to his younger self.

"Sorry, but I forgot that my Mom was taking the car to go shopping, so I had to take the sub to get here." Tai replied as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Does anybody know what is going on in the Digital World?" Sora asked.

Izzy watch over to the terminal and began to make a gateway to the Digital World.  "No, Tai and I got brief messages from Agumon and Tentomon, but nothing else.  The only way to find out is to go and have a look."

"And you were just going to have all the fun without us." Said Davis from the door.

Everyone turned to see the other Digidestined had come as well.

"Glad to see that you could come?" Izzy said as he finished with the terminal.

"Are you kidding?  I wouldn't miss the action if you tied me to the top of Mount Everest." Davis claimed as they walked in.

"I bet Davis doesn't even know where Mount Everest is?" TK quipped, getting a few laughs and embarrassing Davis.

"He'd probably get lost trying to go down." Cody added, getting more laughter.

"Now cut that out!" Davis yelled, but his shouts did nothing.

The laughter ended and all were focused on the screen before them.

"Ready everyone." Tai and everyone else raised their Digivices towards the screen and were sucked in a flash of light.

Alphamon felt the first Digidestined enter the Digital World.  He stood in a field of ashes and destruction.  Not a single sign of life showed from the devastation that he had created.

"Come Humans.  Bring me the peace that I so desire."

Takuya and the others stepped off of Trailmon who left them on their own.

"Something's funny about this whole thing.  I just don't know what it is?" JP said as he looked around.

"Well, we're here for a reason, and that's what we're going to do." Takuya said and the others agreed.

"Um, Takuya, just why are we here?" Tommy asked.

"Well, um…. To tell you the truth.  I don't really know." Takuya said embarrassedly.

The others groaned a little at their leader.

Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Ai and Mako appeared from a swirl of data.  Guilmon, Renemon, Terriermon, Cyberdramon, Impmon, and Calamon accompanied them.

"Wow, so this is what the Digital World looks like." Mako said as he looked at the bright blue sky and rocky terrain.

"Yeah, things sure have turned out for the better with the D-Reaper gone.  But what is causing all of this strange interference?" Takato looked at his D-Arc, which was no longer scrambled when they returned to the digital world.

"Well something sure is wrong.  Cyberdramon has got that look in his eye." Ryo looked at his partner who was growling at a large forest that was in the distance.

"Grrrr.  I can sense strong powers there." Cyberdramon growled as he continued to look in the direction of the forest.

Terriermon stood on Henry's head as he tried to see better from the higher point.  "Yeah, I can feel it too and it's not a good one either.  Momentai." The Digimon said.

"Renemon?" Rika looked up at her partner who looked down at her.

"Something is strange about this new power.  I just don't know what." The Digimon explained to her.

"Lets go then.  There might be cream puffs." Calamon said as he jumped on his little feet and his earwings growing from his happiness.

"Well, you can't argue with the little guy.  But why does he always cheer over cream puffs?" Impmon asked as he just stared out of annoyance by the catalyst's cheerful mood.

"Takuya, Koji, JP, Tommy, Zoe, Kouchi!" Neemon yelled as he ran towards them, followed by Bokomon.

"Neemon, Bokomon.  How's it goin?" Takuya asked the two Digimon as they stopped in front of them.

"Well, thank you, and as you might have known.  The Digital world is in danger." Bokomon stated.

"Yeah, and we're here to stop it." JP claimed.

A beam of black light shot into the air from the forest, followed by a loud explosion.

"Ohhh, pretty colors." Neemon said as he looked at the beam.

Bokomon groaned before he pulled Neemon's pants and letting them go, letting it snap against Neemon hard.

"Ow.  That hurt." Neemon said.

"Enough time has been wasted.  You've got to stop this evil or we'll all be destroyed." Bokomon said.

"Right, lets go." All of them ran into the forest towards where the light was.

Several loud yells rang in the air as Qinglogmon, Baihumon, Xuanwumon, and Zhuquiaomon crashed to the ground, battered and beaten along with Augumon, Veemon, and the others in very bad shape.

Hovering just above the ground was Alphamon, unharmed.

"Not even the Digimon Sovereigns are strong enough to stop me." Alphamon said, full of disappointment.

All of the Rookie Digimon were struggling to stand despite their injuries.

"None of you are a match for me without your Human partners.  If no one can defeat me, I will destroy these two worlds." Alphamon claimed.

A bright light shined from above and shot down behind the Digimon.

The light faded away to reveal the Digidestined.

_"The first two generations have arrived.  The others will be here soon."_ Alphamon thought as he saw the Humans running to their partners.

"Biyomon.  Are you okay?" Sora lifted Biyomon in her arms.

"I'm alright, as long as I'm with you." Biyomon said as she moaned a little from her injuries.

"Kari, we tried to stop him, but he was just too powerful." Salamon moaned as Kari helped her up, having been weakened enough to revert to her Rookie form.

"It's okay.  We're here now and only that matters." Said the young girl.

Davis growled in anger as he focused on Alphamon with complete hatred.

"Why did you have to hurt our friends?  What have they done to you to deserve this?" He demanded.

"Yeah.  You should pick on somebody your own size!" Tai added.

"You mean like them." Alphamon motioned to the Digimon Sovereigns, who were just beginning to come to.

This shocked the entire group, seeing four of the most powerful Digimons, beaten by only one.

Izzy was looking at his laptop, confused as he looked at Alphamon.

"This has never happened before.  I can't get a reading on him at all."

"And I've never seen him before." Tentomon claimed, usually being the one to describe any Digimon they ever met.

"Well whatever this guy is.  He's gonna pay." Matt growled as Gabumon stood next to him to back up his friend.

The 3rd and 4th generations entered the clearing of destruction from others areas.

"Whoa, whoever did this needs to learn how to cook." Takuya said.

All of the generations noticed that they weren't the only ones drawn by the phenomena.

"Are those who I think they are?" Takato pointed towards Tai's group.

"I don't believe it.  Is it really them?" Henry said as he looked with Takato.

"Wow, It _IS_ them." Ai and Mako said simultaneously.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I last saw them." Ryo said, standing next to a very ferocious Cyberdramon.

"Okay, this is a little weird.  Who are these guys?" Takuya said as he looked from one group and to the next.

"They look like other Digidestined to me." Neemon said in a spark of wisdom.

"Hmmm, yes.  They appear to be here for the same reason that we are." Bokomon said as his eyes fell on the hovering Digimon and the Digimon Sovereigns.

"The Sovereigns of the Digital World.  I can't believe my eyes." Bokomon was stunned to see them.

"Just who are they?" Zoe asked.

Bokomon searched quickly through his book and finally found the page.

"The Sovereigns are considered to be the most powerful Digimons ever.  They ruled the Digital World before even the Three Guardians."

Bokomon looked up from the boom to look at the Knight Digimon.

"Oh no.  I can't be…" Bokomon's book fell from his hands as he stared at the Digimon in utter fear.

"Bokomon, are you alright?" Takuya asked the little Digimon.

Bokomon came to his senses and quickly went through his book and gasped in horror.

"It is.  I only thought he was a Myth." Bokomon looked back as if not believing his eyes.

"Just who is this guy?" Tommy asked.

"It's Alphamon.  He's rumored to be the 1st Digimon ever created in the Digital World and he's the only one who has ever successfully destroyed it."

"Then why is it still here?" Kouchi asked.

"Just like Digimon, the Digital World is made of data and eventually returns to normal in a few years.  That is why we Digimon never truly die should we be destroyed." Bokomon explained.

"This guy must really be tough." Said Koji.

"The only other information that the book says is…" Bokomon looked with fear and terror at the Digimon.

"He has never been defeated."

Alphamon landed on the ground, looking at each group.

The Sovereigns were now standing around Alphamon.

"It's been a long time since we last fought, Qinglongmon." Alphamon said to the long blue, serpent-like Sovereign.

"It seems that your rest hasn't weakened you." The Sovereign replied.

"And a thousand years hasn't made you strong enough to defeat me." Alphamon said.

Zhuqiaomon growled.  "It seems rather pointless to keep destroying us and the Digital World every time you awaken." Stated the Phoenix Digimon.

"I must be at peace.  I destroy only because none have been able to keep me from doing it." Alphamon claimed.

"Then I'll keep you from destroying our world!  Phoenix Fire!" Zhuqiaomon fired a massive blast of fire from his mouth at Alphamon.

Alphamon raised a sword at the blast, parting it like water.

"Crimson Blades!" Alphamon's sword fired a Red Crescent beam of energy that cut through the fire blast and hit the Sovereign.

The Digimon let out a final cry before he dissolved into data.

The others didn't even have a chance to attack before Alphamon blurred from sight and destroyed them with incredible speed.

Qinglongmon groaned as he collapsed next to the 1st generation of Digidestined.  "We have done all that we could.  Alphamon must…. Be… stopped.  You are our last chance."

Qinglongmon then slowly dissolved into data just like the others.

Alphamon returned to the center of the destruction around him.

All were stunned and angered by such a display of power and ruthlessness.

Alphamon could tell by their emotions what they were thinking.

"You are wondering why I destroyed them.  Also you are wondering who I am." He said. "Then I will explain." 

Alphamon glowed brightly and engulfed the entire forest with the bright white light.

After the light faded, the groups were now one larger one.  Also, they noticed that they were in some digital limbo.  It was like they were in outer space, but they were standing on solid floor which didn't not appear to be even there.

"To start off, I am Alphamon.  I am the 1st Digimon ever created.  Since I was created, I have been cursed with an insatiable desire to destroy.  For thousands of years, I have constantly killed and destroyed, hoping to find peace through my destruction."

"Why haven't you've ever appeared until now?" Tai asked, the others agreed to the question.

"Every time I destroy the Digital World, I return to a thousand year sleep, allowing everything to return for a new generation of Digimon." Alphamon explained.

"During my sleep, I felt a new power come to being.  The power of Humans and Digimon.  The Digidestined."

The Digidestined listened as Alphamon went on.

"I could sense the power that Humans and Digimon together were capable of.  I knew that you might be the ones that can bring me peace."

The space look returned to the Digital World.  

"This fight will determine both this world and yours.  Meet me at the base of that mountain." Alphamon pointed towards a large mountain that wasn't that far away.

"I will be waiting." Alphamon levitated off of the ground and took off like a rocket.

"I guess we'll have to walk from here." Tai suggested and the group began their trek towards the mountain.

The mountain was getting bigger as the group made their way towards it.

The 3rd and 4th generations were kind of reluctant at speaking with the other generations.

Takato was one of the first to make a motion to communicate with the older Digidestined.

He and Guilmon walked up next to Tai.  "Um, hi." Takato said, a little nervous.

"Hi." Tai replied.

Takato got a wide grin on his face.  "I can't believe that I'm talking to THE Tai.  I always wanted to be like you ever since I heard of you.  Now I finally get to actually meet you in person."

Tai couldn't help but smile at the young boy's enthusiasm.  "I never knew that I had such fans before, but you look like you've done pretty well yourself to be like me, not just with the goggles." Tai looked over at the red dinosaur Guilmon who looked at him and waved.

After Takato's first move, the others and their Digimon began to converse with the others.  Learning all about their Digimon, DNA Digivolving, Biomerging, and Spirit Evolving.

The entire group was really enjoying the others' company, but their enjoyment began to fade away as Alphamon began to take form as they appeared.

After a few more minutes of walking, they could see him standing, waiting for them.

"So you're beginning to know one another.  Becoming more unified.  I was hoping that this would happen." Alphamon said as he took a few steps closer.

"You really want to be defeated, don't you?" Tai asked.

"More than you can imagine." Alphamon replied.

"Then why not just let yourself be defeated?" Takuya suggested.

"Such a defeat is not honorable and I was not designed to hold back.  As much as I desire to die, that is something I can not do." Alphamon explained as he got into a fighting stance.  "I am ready if you are?"

"Is everybody ready?!" The leaders yelled and were replied by combined yelling.

"Lets take this guy down!" Davis yelled.

The CG sequences of the 1st generation began.

"Agumon Digivolve to… Greymon!" 

"Gabumon Digivolve to… Garurumon!"

"Biyomon Digivolve to… Birdramon!"

"Palmon Digivolve to…Togomon!"

"Gomamon Digivolve to… Ikakumon!"

"Tentomon Digivolve to… Kabuterimon!"

"Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon!"

"Salamon Digivolve to… Gatomon!"

The 2nd generation started with their Armor Digivolving.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to… Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to… Hawlsamon, the Wings of Love!"

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to…Digmon, the Drill of Power!"

"Wormmon Digivolve to… Stingmon!"

Takuya and the others except Ryo and Ai and Mako slid their cards through their D-Arcs.

"Digimodify!  Digivolution activate!"

"Here we go!" Calamon's red triangle on his forehead began to glow.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Guilmon Digivolve to… Growlmon!  
"Terriermon Digivolve to… Gargomon!

Renemon Digivolve to… Kyubimon!

Finally, it was Takuya's group's turn.

All of their hands became wrapped in digital coding.

"Execute!  Spirit Evolution!"

"Agnimon!"  
"Lobomon!"  
"Kazamon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Lowemon!"

All of the Digidestined were ready as well as amazed by the number and different kinds of Digimon.

Alphamon, on the other hand, was displeased.  "I destroy the four Digimon Sovereigns with ease and you face me with only Champion Level Digimon!"

Every Digimon charged, unleashing their attacks and getting close beat him into submission.  
"Rrraaaa!" Alphamon brought forth only a fraction of his power, but it was enough to send all of them flying backwards like toys from his burst.

The Digimon crashed back near their partners.

"Try again!  I won't be cheated because you can't understand whom you are fighting against!" Alphamon yelled, his calm exterior briefly cast aside out of anger.

"Don't worry, we're just getting started!" Davis yelled back as the Armor Digimon returned to their Rookie forms.

"Greymon Digivolve to… Metal Greymon!"

"Garurumon Digivolve to…Weregarurumon!"

"Birdramon Digivolve to… Garudamon!"

"Togomon Digivolve to… Lillymon!"

"Ikakumon Digivolve to… Zudomon!"

"Kabuterimon Digivolve to…Megakabuterimon!"

"Angemon Digivolve to…Magna Angemon!"

"Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon!"

"Veemon Digivolve to… Exveemon!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve to… Aqualamon!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve to… Anklomon!"

"X-Veemon!  Stingmon!"  DNA Digivolve to… Paildramon!"

"Digimodify!  Matrix Digivolution activate!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Growlmon Digivolve to… WarGrowlmon!  
"Gargomon Digivolve to… Rapidmon!

"Kyubimon Digivolve to… Taomon!

"Slide Evolution!"

"Burning Greymon!"  
"Kendo Garurumon!"  
"Sephyrmon!"

"Metal Kabuterimon!"

"Korikakumon!"

"!"

Now Alphamon was facing far bigger and stronger Ultimate Level Digimon, but still he was irritated.

"Why is it that I must show you _children _that I am not a normal Digimon?" Alphamon unsheathed his Crimson Blades from his back.

"Go get'im Metal Greymon!" Tai yelled to his friend who replied with a yell as his metal chest opened up.

"Gigablasters!" Metal Greymon yelled as two missiles rocketed from his chest and flew at Alphamon with a loud scream.

"Com'on everybody!" Matt yelled and every Digimon attacked with their signature moves.

"Lets go War Growlmon!" Takato told his friend as he readied a card.

"Digimodify!  Power Chip Activate!"

War Growlmon's cannons began to glow bright red as they charged up with even more power.

"Atomic Blasters!" War Growlmon shouted as he fired twin massive red blasts of energy.

Ryo used his powerful Goliath Card to make Cyberdramon grow massive, dwarfing even the biggest Digimon among them.

Alphamon stood his ground as the missiles hit and were followed by dozens of other powerful attacks, creating a humongous explosion that cracked the mountain.

The force of the explosion hit everyone hard.  Even the Digimon, as trees and rocks were torn from all around them like nothing.

A large mushroom cloud billowed high above ground zero of their combined attacks.  "Did we get him?" Metal Kabuterimon asked.

"I don't feel so good about this." Joe said with his usual pessimistic attitude.

"Come on Joe.  Don't be such a downer.  There's no way that he could have survived all of those attacks."  Zudomon said to reassure his friend.

"I told you that I wasn't ordinary." Everyone gasped as the dust settled to reveal that Alphamon didn't even have a scratch on him.  "With myself being the only Warrior-type Digimon.  I cannot be hurt by anything less than my own level, regardless or how powerful they are and you still will have to be strong to take me down." Alphamon told them.

"Why didn't you tell us before!" Burning Greymon yelled.

"I've already given you plenty of opportunities to stop me, but all of your efforts were wasted on going up level-by-level like the predictable children that you are."

Cyberdramon attacked with one of his claw strikes with a wild snarl.  To his surprise, his claw was grabbed, stopping his attack in its tracks.

"Haven't you learned anything!" With one move, Alphamon swung Cyberdramon over him, sending him crashing into the mountainside, crushing it with his massive body.

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo ran passed Alphamon, who did nothing to stop him.

"I have been lenient for long enough.  I will show you the power I have with my Wave of Destruction!"

I an explosion of black energy, Alphamon annihilated everything around him, covering the entire battlefield with his destructive power.

Everybody screamed as they were blown away, Alphamon's attack being true to its name.

Several minutes passed by, nothing seemed to be moving.  Everything was quiet.

Alphamon stood in a newly formed crater that was big enough to swallow Vile Island within it.

Everything was quiet; the only sounds were coming from the crumbling rocks within the crater.  Alphamon waited, his patience wearing thin on these so-called Digidestined.

"One last chance.  I will not hold back next time." The dark warrior declared, his voice echoing off the crater walls.

Some rocks moved away as everyone began to come to and get to their feet. "Man this guy is strong." Tai said as he barely had the strength to stand.  All of the digimon were back to their rookie forms and in similar condition.

"Is this all the Digidestined can mount against me?  How pathetic." Alphamon stated to himself, but it was loud enough for all to hear.

This roused all of the Digidestined to anger.  "All right, you asked for it!" Tai turned to everyone, who nodded as they raised their Digivices and their Digimon glowed brightly.

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to… War Greymon!"

"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to… Metal Garurumon!"

"Biyomon Warp Digivolve to… Colossal Birdramon!"

"Togomon Warp Digivolve to… Kai Togomon!"

"Ikakumon Warp Digivolve to… Marine Angemon!"

"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to… Hercules Kabuterimon!"

"PatomonWarp Digivolve to… Seraphimon!" 

"Salamon Warp Digivolve to… Ophanimon!"

"Hawkmon Warp Digivolve to… Golden Aquailamon!"

"Armadillomon Warp Digivolve to… Adamantimon!"

"Paildramon Hyper Digivolve to… Imperialdramon!"

"Biomerge Activate!"

"Guilmon Biomerge to… Galantmon!"  
"Gargomon Biomerge to… Mega Gargomon!"

"Kyubimon Biomerge to… Sakuyamon!"

Ryo biomerged with his digimon to become Justimon and Ai and Mako made Impmon become Bezeelgamon.

The final generation focused all of their spirits into Takuya and Koji.

"Ice into fire."

"Metal into light."

"Wind into fire."

"Thunder into light."

"Wood into fire."

"Earth into light."

"Water into fire."

"Darkness into light."

After gathering all of the spirits, Koji and Takuya raised their D-tectors.

"Unity Execute!  Purified Spirit Evolution!"

"Emperor Greymon!"

"Magna Garurumon!"

Alphamon now looked at the most powerful Digimon that he had ever faced.  "This is what I have been waiting for!  Now bring me peace!" Alphamon's body became surrounded in black fire.

"Lets do this!" Everyone yelled and charged into battle.


	2. Part 2

Alphamon stood his ground despite the mass of Mega level Digimon heading his way.  "Show me what you've got!" He shouted as his swords glowed bright red.  "Crimson Blades!" Alphamon swung both swords, shooting twin crescent beams at War Greymon and Metal Garurumon.

"Terra Force!" "Ice Wolf Claw!" The attacks canceled each other out with explosive force.  "Now you are taking me seriously!" Alphamon said before vanishing from the horde of Digimon to appear above them.  "But you still have to be stronger than this!" With one swift kick, he knocked every single Digimon aside like toys.  Fortunately, they all recovered from the blow.

Emperor Greymon was the first to strike after the attack, swinging his sword high for a vertical cut.  "Hrraaa!" E. Greymon roared as he slashed down to cut the Digimon in two, but Alphamon blocked his blade with his own.  "Huh?"

Alphamon grinned as E. Greymon struggled to overpower him, but he couldn't even budge his one sword.  "Indeed you are strong Human, but I've seen your fight with Lucimon… and you don't stand a chance against my power."

"Positron Cannon!" Alphamon let out a cry of pain as he staggered from Imperialdramon's attack from behind.  E. Greymon took the opportunity to back away and aim his sword at Alphamon.  His sword split and surged with raging hot fire.  "Dragonfire Crossbow!" E. Greymon pulled the triggers and released the massive beam of fire, point-blank, into Alphamon's chest, making the Digimon shout again as he was consumed in the flames.

The others had also begun to charge their strongest attacks. "Terra Force!  Ice Wolf Claw!  Giga Blaster!  Shield of the Just!  Magma Blade!  Feral Barrage!  Gargo Missiles!  Corona Blaster!  Blast of the Seven Stars!  Sacred Crystals!  Blossom Punch!  Wing Destroyer!  Kahuna Waves!  Piercing Gaze!  Metal Slam!"

All attacks hit as one, creating an awesome display of a Mega's power.  Creating a similar white dome of destruction created by Alphamon.  Everything within sight was visibly shaken or obliterated by the combined force of the strongest Megas in existence.

Many of the Digimon were drained from so much use of power, but seemed relieved that their efforts aided in the destruction of one very powerful and very dangerous Digimon.

The smoke and dust began to settle as the new and bigger crater was revealed.  In the very center of the entire catastrophe, Alphamon was still there.

"What no way!" Tai yelled in disbelief, as was everyone else.  Alphamon may have been alive, but he wasn't unscaved from the barrage of blasts.  He was down on one knee; his Crimson Blades were the only things keeping him from falling completely over.  His armor was burned and lots of it was no longer there.  His helmet was vaporized, showing that Alphamon looked very much Human, as well as showing long, flowing blond hair.

He wiped his lip with his hand as he slowly got to his feet.  "That's what I expected from the Digidestined.  But I am not defeated yet.  I can see that you've exhausted your powers and yet even your best attempts have failed.  Unfortunately I must destroy you all." Alphamon raised his Crimson Blades above his head, crossing them.  "Wave of Destruction!" One again, the horrid black energy built up and erupted, hitting every Digimon near him first.

Tai and Matt watched in horror as their friends were engulfed in the deadly aura, which was also heading towards them, as it grew bigger and more destructive.

"I'm sorry Tai." War Greymon said to his friend, somehow his voice reached him over the loud explosion.  "We couldn't stop him." Metal Garurumon said to Matt.

"No, this can't be!  All that we've fought for and now both of our homes are about be destroyed!" Tai said.  (War Greymon Metal Garurumon).  Both shouted simultaneously.

Within the darkness, a light shined through and broke the power of Alphamon's attack.  "What?!" Alphamon said, as the light grew brighter.

The light faded to reveal a different Digimon.  He looked like part War Greymon and part Metal Garurumon.  "It's time to end this Alphamon!" Declared the new Digimon.

"Who are you?" Alphamon asked the newcomer.

"They did it, they DNA digivolved again." Tai said.  "Now Alphamon's in trouble." Matt added.

"I am Omnimon and I'm here to give you your peace."

"Well we'll see." Alphamon stated as he readied his swords.  "Gladly.  Transcendence Sword!" A massive blade shot from Omnimon's left arm, War Greymon's mouth.  Both charged and vanished before they collided.

Nobody could see what was happening because of the high-speed fighting, but they sure could feel it.  Omnimon and Alphamon clashed blades, becoming momentarily visible.  They stared hard into each other's eyes with sheer determination.  "You are powerful Omnimon.  Strange that I've never seen Megas merge together." Alphamon said as if they weren't struggling in a battle for the two worlds.

"I thought you said that you watched all of us during your sleep." Omnimon replied.  "Yes, but my view is limited to what happens inside the Digital World." They broke apart and vanished again.

"Come on Imperialdramon!  Help him out!" Davis yelled.  "Gotcha Davis." The Mega replied as he struggled to get up.  "Imperialdramon change to… Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!"

Omnimon and Alphamon came to a stalemate at the ground, their swords grinding hard against each other.  Alphamon started to gain ground, bringing Omnimon down to one knee.

"Positron Cannon!" Alphamon turned to see the beam heading right for him.  He was forced to let go of one sword to fire his Wave of Darkness at the beam.  Both cancelled out in an explosion of light and darkness.

"Forget about me!" Alphamon turned to see that Omnimon had placed his right arm, Metal Garurumon's head, right on his chest.  "Supreme Cannon!" In one massive wave of energy, Alphamon was swallowed by the blast and sent far away before the beam erupted into a volcanic explosion that shot high into the air and briefly covering the sky in fire and smoke.

A few seconds passed and Alphamon didn't appear.  Everyone shouted with joy that they had won their toughest battle ever.  Suddenly the sky slowly turned black, not covered in black clouds, just black.

Their attention turned to where Alphamon was destroyed, but he wasn't.  The Digimon wasn't visible from the black aura that surrounded him, which radiated incredible heat as boulders were ripped from the ground shot into the air as if gravity no longer held them in place.  

"Alphamon Digivolve to…!" The entire planet shook from the sudden power that formed on it, threatening to rip it apart from its very existence.

The Crimson Blades merged into one giant black blade that inserted itself into his back, leaving only the hilt and part of the blade sticking out.  The two metal strips behind him changed into metal spikes that shrank to protrude from his shoulders.  His blonde hair shot up as if by a strong wind and turned blood red before settling down.  His eyes also became the same color, as his body grew bigger and more vicious, like a living nightmare.

"OMEGAMON!"  With this word, incredible power exploded all around him, flooding the world in darkness for a brief moment.  "Man!  This guy doesn't know when to quit!" Magna Garurumon yelled above the noise.  "This guy is even more powerful than anything I've even seen.  Even Apoclymon and Armagemon were mere puppets to his might." Said an old voice behind the original Digidestined.

"Gennai." The 1st generation turned to see the old man who had suddenly appeared.  "Yes.  I would have got here sooner, but my dinner would have turned cold if I left." The young adults face-faulted all at once.  "How can you think of food at a time like this!" Sora yelled at Gennai.  "Young lady, I am an old man and must not take things too quickly.  I knew that this new threat would be a whole new level of fighting; unfortunately, I have nothing to offer you except my support.  This Omegamon is something that I can't even dream to comprehend.  His power is far beyond even the strongest among you.  I am sorry."

"Well that's never stopped us from trying.  We can't just give up now!" Tai said.  The others agreed.

Omegamon stood as tall as Omnimon and appeared to radiate unfathomable energy.

(DigiAnalyzer)

"I am Omegamon, the only Ultra-Mega Level Digimon.  I am the end to all existence with my Chaos Sword and Obliteration Cannon."

Omnimon didn't waste time and attacked the newly empowered Omegamon.  "Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon fired off a rapid barrage of powerful blasts at his foe.

Omegamon just stood, motionless as the blasts roared towards him, then they just bounced off of an invisible barrier, not even touching him.  "What!" Was all Omnimon could say.

Omegamon reached behind and pulled his Chaos Sword from his back, revealing a black blade as big as himself before he suddenly appeared behind Omnimon.  "Die." With a single stroke, he struck Omnimon in the back.

Omnimon let out a cry of pain before he was launched a short distance by the blow and crashed.  "Oh no.  Omnimon!" Tai yelled. The powerful Digimon lay motionless on the ground.  "Get up Omnimon!" Matt yelled, but his plea did no more than Tai's.

"How dare you hurt our friends!" Omegamon turned to get punched by Imperialdramon.  Imperialdramon gasped as Omegamon just looked at him as if he didn't even feel the blow.  "Away child." Omegamon raised his free hand and slapped the giant across the face, flooring Imperialdramon easily.  The giant groaned from the pain in his face.  Omegamon raised a foot to crush his foe's head.

"Pyro Dragons!" E. Greymon called forth his most powerful attack followed by Magna Garurumon's Feral Barrage and the other Megas who still had energy.  The attacks did no better than Omnimon's as they ricocheted off of the barrier.  They didn't hit, but they did get Omegamon's attention.

"I now know that I will never find peace because nobody is strong enough to destroy me.  I can at least give you peace." Omegamon raised his free arm and aimed it at the two remaining warriors.  The arm morphed quickly, transforming into a high tech cannon.  "Obliteration Cannon!" A massive beam of limitless energy fired from the barrel.

"Everybody Run!" Somebody yelled and none hesitated to do so to avoid getting hit by the blast.  The beam narrowly missed them all, but the shockwave caught all of them, blowing everybody into the air as the beam traveled into space and exploded with the power to annihilate stars in an instant.

The entire digital world as well as the real world cracked and shook violently from the explosion.  After the planets stopped shaking, everything was quiet; nothing dared to stir after such a display of power.  As if by a miracle, a low cough was heard.  The Digidestined were alive and unharmed.  The Digimon protected their friends, using their own bodies to shield them from the blast.

One-by-one, they returned to their in-training forms, they had used everything they had to save their friends with just enough to keep themselves alive.

Both Takuya and Koji had saved their friends, but their powers were virtually gone.  Takuya struggled to his feet, his body racked with injuries.  "Takuya." Takuya looked down at his friend Koji and knelt beside him.  "Are you okay Koji?" Koji chuckled despite being in worse shape than Takuya. "I'll be all right, but I can't fight anymore Takuya, you'll have to finish this battle without me." All of the spirits inside Koji's D-tector went inside Takuya's.  "Get him for us, Takuya, okay." Both locked hands in a sign of friendship.

"You got it." Takuya smiled before leaving to face Omegamon.

"Unity Execute!  Divine Spirit Evolution!"

"Susannomon!"

Omegamon felt a huge rise in power nearby, turning to see the ultimate Legendary Warrior, Susannomon.  "It's too late Human.  Becoming Susannomon has only wasted your time and my patience.  I could beat you in my Mega form without trouble and yet you still are willing to fight."

"Yes Omegamon!  As long as there is breath in my body and the hope of my friends, I will keep fighting until I defeat you!" Susannomon declared.

Omegamon paid no mind to Imperialdramon as he began to walk towards his only obstacle.  "Yes, I can feel that you power has grown stronger than when you defeated Lucimon, but even still it isn't enough." Omegamon put away his Chaos Sword. "We'll just see about that!" Both charged, both determined to win the fight.

As the two fought in the air, Imperialdramon came back into consciousness and saw Omnimon, still motionless from Omegamon's last attack.  He slowly crawled to his comrade, but after getting some very close calls from the fighting, he reached him.  "Omnimon, can you hear me?" He shook Omnimon, but he couldn't rouse his fallen friend.  "I know that you are still alive so you must listen, not many of us are still able to fight and our last hope lies in Paladinmon.  Let us join once more to save our friends and our homes." When he finished, Omnimon glowed a bright white, his body changing into a sword of great power.  "I understand.  Lets end this." Imperialdramon grabbed the hilt of the sword.

Takato was the only one conscious in his group.  He looked around to see Guilmon was also unconscious.  "Guilmon, wake up." He shook his partner who stirred a little.  "Uh, is it breakfast time yet?" The dinosaur Digimon moaned as he woke up.  "Not yet buddy, but we've got to help.  Are you with me?" Takato asked his partner.

"Oh do we have to?" Guilmon whined.  Takato smiled at Guilmon's childlike nature.  "Yeah, but afterwards we can make Guilmon bread at my parents' bakery."  This brought a smile to Guilmon's face.  "Okay."

"Biomerge Activate!"  
"Guilmon Biomerge to…"

A faded form of Grannie appeared as data gathered around the two.

"Galantmon!" Galantmon was now in his Crimson Mode, giving him even more power and the ability to fly.  "Omegamon!  You life of destruction ends with us!" Galantmon shouted and flew head-on into battle.

Susannomon and Omegamon clashed repeatedly at super-high speeds, both punching and blocking one another's blows all over the battlefield. Omegamon then grabbed both of Susannomon's punches, holding his fists in a grip of steel. "I am impressed that you've lasted this long against my new form, but you're out of your league Human!" Omegamon kicked Susannomon in the stomach and smashed him back to the ground.

Susannomon couldn't stop himself and crashed at top speed, shattering the rock hard ground.  "Take this!" Omegamon unsheathed his Chaos Sword and dove like a missile, aiming the blade to pierce the dazed warrior.

"Haaa!" He thrust his blade down, but another stopped it.  Omegamon looked up in astonishment to see who was strong enough to stop him.  He looked to see an unfamiliar white knight-looking Digimon in front of him.

"Omegamon!" Omegamon turned to the voice to see a solid red Digimon charging very fast.  "Final Judgment!" The Digimon shouted as he let loose a bright white blast of incredible power right in his face, sending him flying into the distance to have the blast explode, shaking the ground violently.

Susannomon groaned as he tried to get up, and was helped by Galantmon.  "You look like you could use some help?" Galantmon said.

"Yeah, but he was just too powerful for me to stop him." The Digimon said in disappointment.  "Then lets take him on together." Paladinmon suggested.  The other two nodded and waited for Omegamon to resurface.

It didn't take long before an even bigger explosion erupted, causing the three to brace themselves from the force.  Omegamon hovered above a crater big enough to hold the moon.  "This is strange.  Never have I encountered such power.  Maybe Humans and Digimon DO have the power to give me peace." He disappeared and reappeared within several steps of the three remaining warriors.

"All four generations have come together to save both worlds.  I am glad to be so close to finally ending all of this." Omegamon said, his words laced with a small amount of relief and hope.

"Omegamon, since you truly wish for peace then we are here to grant it." Paladinmon stated as he readied his sword and the others readied theirs as well.  Omegamon closed his eyes.  "Yes I do desire peace." His eyes shot wide open.  "BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO BECOME STRONGER TO DEFEAT ME!"


	3. Part 3

This fight would determine the fate of both worlds.  On one side, the three strongest of the Digidestined, Paladinmon, Galantmon, and Susannomon.   On the other side, Omegamon, a Digimon who has never met an equal in battle.

"Your time has come Omegamon!  Allow us to grant you the peace you so desire." Paladinmon said.

"Only if you can beat me will you have the honor of doing so." Omegamon retorted.

"Then lets end this!" Galantmon yelled.  All three charged the tyrant, who stood his ground until the instant they attacked him, teleporting away.

Just when he appeared in the sky, Paladinmon appeared right behind him.  "Surprise!" Omegamon turned to get hit hard by the Holy Knight's blade, sending him back to the ground.  Both Susannomon and Galnantmon readied their attacks beside Paladinmon and launched them at their foe.

The attacks struck true, hitting Omegamon with their full force.  Omegamon could only growl before he was hit into the ground, which was destroyed by the two blasts.  The smoke quickly cleared to show that Omegamon was barely phased, the only attack that did any real damage was Paladinmon's.  Omegamon looked down at the long cut across his armor and back up at the three.  He reached over his shoulder and pulled out the Chaos Sword from his back casually.

"Chaos Wave!" Omegamon swung his sword wide; the area his sword cut released a massive black field of energy at the three.  The Digital warriors braced themselves for the attack.  The wave of destructive energy hit them hard, but they managed to hold out until it passed.

Before they could recover, Omegamon teleported in front of Paladinmon.  "Surprise." Paladinmon didn't even see the kick that uppercut him.  Omegamon grabbed Paladinmon's foot as he was knocked backwards and threw him like a toy back to the planet.  Galantmon struck at Omegamon, but he was taken down with a single blow to the back of his head.  Susannomon had the same fate as he was beaten down right after the others.

The three were in separate craters, each of them severely hurt by Omegamon's attack.  With some difficulty, they got to their feet and looked up at the Digimon, whose arms were crossed, his index finger tapping on his arm impatiently.

"This is getting us nowhere, all of this fighting and we've barely even hurt him." Susannomon said as he tried to keep from collapsing.

"Yeah, but we've got the advantage of surprise on our side." Paladinmon said.

"What, we've hit him with everything we've got and it still isn't enough." Galantmon spoke.

"Not everything.  I noticed when our swords first clashed that he didn't know who I was." Paladinmon began.

"What do you mean?" Susannomon asked.

"Omegamon said that during his sleep, his eyes could only see the Digital World.  He was also shocked when Omnimon was formed by the DNA Digivolving of Metal Garurumon and War Greymon.  He never saw either of us because our evolutions were either on the Web or in the Real World.  We just have to use that to our advantage.  We have to get everyone to come together and fight Omegamon as one, or all hope is lost."

Omegamon landed in front of them while Paladinmon explained the strategy. "Are you through talking yet.  I'm getting bored with this child's play.  Even the strongest among you can't do anything to stop me.  It is a shame." Omegamon put away his sword and readied his cannon at the three.

"Listen.  You must get the others ready.  We can beat this guy if we work together." Paladinmon raised his sword.  "Now hurry!  I'll hold him off as long as I can!" The three separated, the two trying to rouse the others while Paladinmon attacked Omegamon head-on in the path of his attack as he gathered energy into it.

"Obliteration Cannon!" The blast grew as it prepared to fire.

"Sacred Slash!" Paladinmon thrust his sword right into the barrel of the cannon just as it fired.  A monstrous explosion lit the sky before it faded as fast as it came.

Both warriors were blown back by the power of their attacks, but still on their feet.  Omegamon looked at the smoke that drifted from his cannon.  "Nice move." The cannon once again became his arm.  "I've got plenty more where that came from!" Paladinmon once again charged.

The plan was working for the rest of the team, but the trouble was that the Digimon didn't even have enough energy to Digivolve anymore.  Even the Humans were spent and weary from Omegamon's last attack.

"Com'on, we haven't got much time left.  This may be our last chance." Susannomon pleaded to them.  "We can't defeat Omegamon on our own, that's why we need your help."

Paladinmon was managing to keep Omegamon at bay as their clashes sent sparks everywhere like livewires.  How long he could keep it up was hard to determine.

Galantmon tried his turn with them.  "Please guys.  There has to be a way.  I know that he's strong, but with all of our powers combined, I know we can beat him." But not even his words helped.

Susannomon grew angry and slammed his foot down, scaring some of the kids.  "Why aren't you listening?  Paladinmon is doing everything he can to give us the time to strike Omegamon and beat him for good!  Now try and gather as much energy as you can, anything that you can, even the tiniest amount will help.  Believe that we can defeat Omegamon and we will!"

The groups began to come together, realizing that they could defeat Omegamon, they just had to believe in themselves.  All of them raised their Digivices to the air and the sky lit up with white streaks of light.

All of the Digimon were getting a major power boost, once again becoming Megas.

"All right!  I feel more powerful than I've ever felt before!" Bezeelgamon said as he brandished his Corona Blaster.  It was working, with the light of hope and faith, this was the time for the fours generations to come together.  This is what destiny wanted them to do.

Paladinmon finally fell under Omegamon's might.  His guard was shattered as the superior Digimon cut him down with a rapid barrage of slashes of his Chaos Sword.  Paladinmon fell to one knee; his sword was the only thing keeping him from falling over.

"I applaud your strength Paladinmon.  You are the strongest Digimon that I have ever fought during my existence.  It is a pity that you will have to be destroyed along with these two worlds."

"I don't think so Omegamon." Paladinmon retorted.

Beezelgamon's gun was going to be used to harness the energy of everyone else's attacks, like Angemon and Angewomon did before.

Every single Digimon and Human channeled their energy and hope into Beezelgamon's Corona Blaster by firing their strongest attacks into it.  The weapon glowed white as he formed a circle with a star inside it, but instead of being red, it was white.

Omegamon realized what Paladinmon meant and turned to see Beezelgamon finishing his attack.  His eyes widened from the sheer power that had been built into that weapon.

"Omegamon!  Here's a gift from us to you!" Beezelgamon raised the gun above his head as his wings spread wide for a dramatic effect, the tip of the barrel shinning with incredible white light, as if staring into the sun itself before he aimed it back at the symbol.

"CORONA DESTROYER!!!!" The moment he pulled the trigger, a massive shockwave exploded from the force of the energy blast released from the weapon.

Paladinmon got out of the way as Omegamon stood before the blast, still overwhelmed by the power just before it hit him.  The Super-powered Digimon was blown back by the strength of all the Digimon and Humans combined into a single attack.  After a few seconds, Omegamon growled and actually placed his hands on the blast and planted his feet, slowing the blast to a dead stop.

"What kind of freak is this guy?" Beezelgamon growled, but he continued to pour more energy into it.

Omegamon strained hard against the power that threatened to destroy him.  He pushed back harder, forcing the attack to shorten.  "OBLITERATION CANNON!!!"

Omegamon retaliated by fighting back the beam, which was beginning to lose ground steadily.

"How can this guy be so strong?  Isn't there any more energy?" Beezelgamon asked above the roar of his attack.  Unfortunately, there was no more, they all were exhausted, too weak to even reply to his question.  "This is just great!  It's taking all I've got to just keep the blast from destroying me too!"  The Mega had run out of ideas to change the situation, and Omegamon knew it.

"I told you, not even the Digidestined are strong enough to defeat me!  At least know that you tried!" The black beam of Omegamon began to overtake the white beam of the Digidestined even faster.

"I guess this is it!" Beezelgamon closed his eyes as the last few feet of his blast were almost gone and then he and the two worlds would be destroyed.

"Grand Cross!" Shouted somebody.  Beezelgamon looked up in confusion as a powerful blast of white energy hit his gun, giving it more power.  The white beam suddenly tripled in size and gained back all of its lost ground in seconds, tearing down the black beam at if it wasn't even there.

Omegamon's eyes grew wide as he was engulfed in the power, completely consumed by the blast as were his final cries before the blast exploded into a sphere of white light, covering everything.

Beezelgamon fell to the ground, his energy completely gone as he returned to being Impmon and his Corona Blaster returned to being a plastic toy gun.  "Now who was that guy that help us?" The Rookie turned and looked up to see Paladinmon hovering above them, using his last bit of energy to help them.

Everyone came to consciousness to realize that the attack had covered everything in white.  As far as the eye could see, nothing but white, like somebody spilled a giant bucket of paint on the place.

Footsteps approached and they all turned to see Alphamon coming towards them.

"Oh no, not again!" Tai growled, but he as well as everyone else was completely spent of energy.

"Wait." Paladinmon spoke.  The Digidestined now saw that Alphamon was slowly turning into data like Black War Greymon had.

"Well done.  I knew that you had the power to put me at peace." Alphamon congratulated them as he stopped right in front of them.

Paladinmon walked up to him, his injuries and fatigue clearly seen, but still he stood strong before Alphamon.  "I am glad you are finally able to rest after such a long wait." Paladinmon said.

"So am I.  Maybe I'll come back without the desire to destroy, but if I don't…"

"We'll be there to stop you." Paladinmon finished.

Alphamon smiled, his first real smile.  "I am glad to hear that."  He turned to the Digidestined and their Digimon.  "Thank you again for releasing me from my curse young ones.  Truly the power of Humans and Digimon is a power that cannot be beaten.  May the rest of your days be happy ones, as mine will finally be."

Alphamon turned and walked away, the last bits of data leaving him and he vanished to return to where he came, finally at peace.

Paladinmon then de-digivolved back to the four Digimon that created him.  

Everyone rejoiced, happy that everyone is safe and well.

Eventually, the white faded, returning the Digital World to its former beauty.  After seeing that everything was back to normal, the Digidestined returned to the RealWorld for a well-needed relaxation after such a life-threatening battle.

All four generations had a huge party to celebrate their victory.  It was like New Years Eve at Tai's apartment building.  The Digimon were also there, popping balloons and showing off their poor dance talents.  Everyone was having a great time, even the normally cold and distant members of the groups.  All except for Tai, that is.  All he was doing was sitting on the couch, just staring at the floor with his face in his hands.

Matt, Gabumon, and Agumon came up to him, at first enjoying the party, then saw Tai's sullen look and became concerned.

"What's wrong Tai?" Agumon asked his friend.  "Yeah, you don't look so good." Matt said as he got a closer look.  "Did Sora dump you again?" Gabumon asked.

"NO!" Tai's outburst shocked the three.  Tai realized what he just did and went back to his gloomy expression.

"No, I was just thinking about our battle with Alphamon.  It was the first time that any of us ever came to actually being killed.  I just… I just don't know.  What if the next time we fight, we might not be so lucky."

Matt placed a hand on Tai's shoulder.  "Tai, I know what we went through was the hardest battle we have ever experienced, even against the Dark Masters and Armagemon.  But Tai, we're all still here so don't worry about the past.  Besides, Sora looks like she could use a dance partner."

"What AAHHH!" Tai was jerked up by Matt who pulled him towards Sora's direction.

A short while later, data began to collect rapidly, forming a cocoon of data before fading away to reveal a Digimon with long blond hair and twin red swords strapped on his back.

"Hello World.  I'm back."


End file.
